Third generation partnership project (3GPP) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile telecommunication systems provide high data rate, lower latency and improved system performances. Such systems are optimized for regular data communications, wherein there is no need for repeatedly retransmissions. However, in some situations, repeatedly retransmissions are needed. For example, some UEs, in the basements of residential buildings or locations shielded by foil-backed insulation, metalized windows or traditional thick-walled building construction, may experience significantly larger penetration losses on the radio interface than normal LTE devices. More resources/power are needed to support these UEs in the extreme coverage scenario. Repetition has been identified as a common technique to bridge the additional penetration losses than normal LTE devices. In another example, Machine-Type Communication (MTC) is an important revenue stream for operators and has a huge potential from the operator perspective. Lowering the cost of MTC user equipment (UEs)/devices is an important enabler for the implementation of the concept of “Internet of Things” (IOT). The LC-MTC/LC-UE has limited bandwidth. The limited bandwidth and the need to repeatedly transmission require enhancement for paging and RAR procedures.
Improvements and enhancements are needed for paging and RAR scheduling for LC-UEs.